


I Just Can't Wait To Be Clean.

by theficisalie



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theficisalie/pseuds/theficisalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer just wants a shower, but everyone else on the Warped Tour seems to prefer singing, for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Wait To Be Clean.

**Author's Note:**

> "It's hard to find a shower on Warped Tour", I've heard. Everyone is there all the time, I've heard. And I had to write singing, and where do people sing? The shower! [P.S. BINGO](http://theficisalie.livejournal.com/7566.html#cutid1).

It was so damn hard to find a shower on the Warped Tour. Spencer Smith had heard horror stories from people who’d gone and barely been able to shower the entire time. In preparation for the summer, he’d cut his hair short, but a week was too long to go without showering.

Too. Long.

Spencer was determined. He was going to _find_  a shower. He was going to find one if he had to walk over to the nearest hotel and rent a room just to shower.

“You don’t have to do that,” the woman at the front desk informed him. “We’ve already got a room just for the members of your tour. Two sixty-two.”

Spencer beamed, and paid the admission fee (an autograph). He’d brought all of his showering things, and inside the room, he quickly stripped and practically dove into the steaming water. It was hot outside, but cold was not the way to go for showers. The only way to really do it was to crank the heat up. He wasn’t planning on being too long, but the water was really invigorating.

He sighed, and then tapped his fingers on the wall. Soon, he was humming the intro sequence to “I Just Can’t Wait to be King”.

“I’m gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!”

“Well, I’ve never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair.”

Spencer jumped. That hadn’t been his voice, answering him. That sounded an awful lot like “Jon Walker?”

“Don’t stop!”

Where was his towel?

“SPENCER. Don’t stop!”

“I’m gonna be the mane event,” Spencer sang.

There was a chuckle that sounded an awful lot like Brendon. “Get it? Because a mane is hair, but it’s also main like the main event, boy. Disney just slays me. Like no king was before!”

“I’m brushing up on looking down,” Ryan crooned.

What was happening? Spencer had just been trying to get some time to himself. Could they not hear the water? At least the glass was that foggy, ripply substance that couldn’t be seen through. “I’m working on my,” Spencer sang, and they all roared in unison.  
There was a sniff. “Thus far, a rather,” Pete drawled, “uninspiring king.”

Patrick sang the riff.

Spencer grinned. “Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!”

“No one saying do this,” Gabe sang.

“Now, when I said that,” Pete snapped.

“No one saying be there,” William (probably with Gabe’s arms around his shoulders) chimed in, his voice a fairly impressive imitation of Nala’s.

“What I meant was --” Pete said.

“No one saying _stop that_ ,” Spencer sang.

“What you don’t realize,” Pete. His voice even sounded like Zazu’s.

Everyone chimed in at “No one saying see here.”

Pete stomped his foot. “Now, see here!”

“Free to run around all day,” Suarez sang, his voice cutting through the others’ with remarkable clarity.

“That’s definitely out!”

A voice that Spencer didn’t recognize sang the harmony to Suarez’s “Free do to it all my way!”

Pete harrumphed. “I think it’s time that you and I arranged a heart to heart.”

“Kings don’t need advice from little hornbills for a start,” William crooned.

“If there is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!” Patrick was still busy doing all of the instrumental parts, and Brendon was helping him out, their voices melding together like two precious metals. “Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn’t hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing!” Pete laughed, because Zazu, at this part, falls off a waterfall.

“Oh,” Spencer started up again, “I just can’t wait to be king. Everybody look left.”

Those who didn’t have a specific part were now the background chorus, Suarez, the voice who Spencer suspected was Nate, Ryan, Jon, Gabe, and...Ryland?

“Everybody look right!” William sang.

“Everywhere you look, I’m,” Spencer alone, and then, everyone, with a harmony so vivid that it reminded him of the movie. “Standing in the spotlight.”

“Not,” Pete snapped, “Yet!”

“Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!” everyone sang, and William got the “Woah-yeah!” part _down_.

Spencer was beaming, so into it, now. “Oh, I just can't wait to be king!”

“Oh, he just can't wait to be king!” everyone answered.

“Oh, I just can't wait...”

“Wait,” Gabe sang, his voice a little muffled from where it was probably buried in William’s shoulder.

“Wait,” William countered, just higher than Gabe.

“Wait!” Brendon hit the note, and Spencer wished he was out there, seeing everyone’s faces. Er, with pants on.

“To be king!”

There was a cacophony of melody, harmony, and animal noises, as well as several people falling on the floor. Gabe laughed, and they all followed until Spencer finally turned off his water.

“Um,” he said, voice breaking through the chatter. “Can somebody hand me my towel?”


End file.
